


Bandages

by theauthor2010



Series: The Scars Verse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Break Up, Depression, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#1 in the Scars Verse. Puck and Kurt help Finn deal with his breakup with Rachel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bandages

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to clean up, edit and transfer this series to A03 for a very long time so I'm doing so on a boring insomniac night. Warning: Polyamory and character death abound in this 'verse.
> 
> Originally written uh...a long time ago.

“How would you feel about Finn coming to stay with us for a few days?” Kurt asked his boyfriend. His uneasiness was obvious, but the question was one that could lead to extra tension in their lives.

Puck looked up from the Sports Illustrated that he was reading and gave Kurt a confused look. “I guess I’d be cool with that,” he said thoughtfully, "as long as he doesn’t make us kiss to prove we’re dating again, because that was kind of weird. Why?”

“Uh, because Finn’s coming to stay with us for a few days,” Kurt said laughing nervously. He had already told his stepbrother that he could but had neglected the crucial step of running it by his boyfriend. “Our parents basically said that I had no choice. Rachel…left him. He’s an absolute wreck and Carole convinced him he needed some time with guy friends.”

“Berry dumped him? How the hell did that happen?”

“Well she didn’t dump him exactly. Have you ever heard of Taylor Ryan? He’s a new actor that’s made it pretty big on Broadway in the past two years.”

Kurt gave his boyfriend a “why am I asking you this?” look and then continued. It was obvious that the other boy had no idea who he was talking about. “Well he and Rachel met at one of her recent productions. Basically, he told her she was just what his current cast was looking for when their female lead leaves to get married later this year. Next thing Finn knew he, well, caught them…in a compromising position. Rachel would do anything for a shot at the big time; Rachel left him for Taylor. End of story.”

“Shit,” Puck mumbled. Kurt assumed that his boyfriend probably felt like he did. He probably felt like Rachel and Finn were the real deal and would last through high school and beyond or whatever.

Kurt groaned and sat at his boyfriend’s side. “They wouldn’t let me say no.”

“That’s okay. Maybe it will be good for the boy. He’s gotta see that one chick aint everything.”

"Be nice to him when he's here, okay?"

"Why would I be anything but nice, huh?" Puck asked, flashing Kurt a smile.

Finn looked like a mess when he finally showed up. He was thinner than either of them remembered him ever being, with dark circles under his eyes. The breakup obviously had not treated him well. It was a breakup breakdown. Both Kurt and Puck had seen it before but never experienced it firsthand. No wonder the parents had shifted him off to the young couple. It would be hard for any set of parents to deal with a son who looked like that.

“Dude I’m sorry,” Puck said.

“Yeah,” Kurt mumbled. “It sucks. Can’t say I didn’t tell you so about her but…yeah, still sucks.”

Finn groaned, sitting down on the worn out sofa, head in his hands. “I can’t even think about what to do next,” he said.

Kurt sat down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. “It’ll be okay Finn. You’re gonna move on to the next thing that works, I’m sure. You got school and you’re playing football for Ohio State – that’s kinda huge.” Kurt looked to Puck and Puck smiled sympathetically. He was really struggling. Kurt was a sweet guy when you knew him but at the same time he wasn’t very good at comforting someone who was going through a rough time.

Neither was Puck if the helpless look was any indication.

“Yeah dude,” Puck mumbled, shaking his head a little bit. “I mean, it sucks now but it’s best you realized this now. You’re nineteen, man! You got the whole world ahead of you and any chick you want.”

Kurt glared at him but hey, he was right.

“Want Rachel,” Finn mumbled.

Kurt hugged him. That was probably a good idea. Hugs were usually good when it came to comforting the otherwise miserable.

Finn hugged Kurt back, letting out something that sounded suspiciously like a sob. Kurt rubbed the bigger boy’s back lightly, mumbling softly. “You’re gonna be okay, Finn,” he mumbled a little louder, so that Puck could hear as well. He moved a little, rocking him some. “Just one girl you were always too awesome for.”

Puck tensed some next to him. Kurt groaned. He hoped that this wouldn't incite jealousy in his boyfriend. They were happy but they also fought a lot and had a lot of tension. Puck also was very insecure and always thought that Kurt could do better than him, which was silly, because Kurt absolutely loved him. Anyway, he just really hoped his newly single stepbrother didn't make Puck jealous at all. He looked over Finn's shoulder and smiled at his boyfriend. Puck smiled back. He leaned over and grabbed Finn by the shoulder. "I think we need a guy's night in. Drinks. Football. I'll be right back."

Finn gave Puck a look and Kurt gave him one as well.

"It's okay..." Kurt whispered to Finn, waiting.

When Puck came back, Finn was still leaning against Kurt's shoulder in the same position. Kurt knew that the breakup had broken him down. "Still not legal and still great at obtaining beer," Finn said fondly, looking at Puck and shaking his head a little. He was absolutely broken but Kurt felt that he had calmed the other boy down.

Puck tossed a bottle at Finn and sat down next to Kurt, grabbing at his boyfriends side. Kurt dislodged himself from Finn and scooted up against Puck, leaning into his side, head in the crook of his neck.

"Game's on," Puck told Finn, trying to be comforting too.

A broken heart was nothing that ESPN and two good guy friends couldn't fix - right?


End file.
